5 Ways to Say I Love You
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Ficlet series about Felix and Calhoun! We need more Hero's Cuties fics nowadays.
1. Bound

**Bound**

They both wear gloves, and in a way, that's a good thing. They can wear their wedding rings to work, hidden underneath the material covering their left hands. The hours grow endless on days when the arcade's hours are extended.

By the last couple of hours before closing, Calhoun's frustration in fighting cy-bugs over and over can reach maximum level. She fingers her wedding ring with the pad of her thumb in the short breaks between quarter alerts. Memories of Felix slipping the golden ban on her finger as she knelt down in front of him on their wedding day plays in her mind. It is a comfort knowing the ring is there and she desperately needs comfort and reassurance in those last hours of work.

It is a little harder for Felix to feel his wedding ring through his glove. In-between quarter alerts as he waits off screen to make his triumphant entrance, he slips off his left glove and twist the ring around his blocky finger. A smile always spreads as he thinks about his dynamite gal, anxious to lay eyes on her gorgeous existence after a long day of fixing windows and stuffing himself with pies.

Their bedroom is a sanctuary where only they existed; no viruses to kill, no buildings to fix. Just _them_.

Calhoun leans back against the headboard, cushioned by pillows, as Felix lays his back to rest against her front. She wraps her muscular arms around his middle, cuddling him like a teddy bear. Felix buries his head underneath her neck as Calhoun rest her chin on his hair.

This is what they look forward to every day. Though they never knew they needed each other before they met, neither one of them can't image life without the other.

Felix raises his wife's left hand, placing a loving kiss to the back of her palm then the finger that holds her ring. Calhoun entangles their fingers and their wedding bans clank together.

They are bound not only by their vows or the rings, but deeper than that. They are bound: body, mind, and soul.


	2. Protect

**Protect**

"Run that by me again, soldier?"

"I wanna learn how to shoot."

Calhoun snorted, and pushed her way passed Felix. They'd only been married a week, but even now he still insisted on walking her to Hero's Duty every time they parted ways. Always the gentleman, her little handyman.

Felix rushed to hop in front of her, causing Calhoun to halt and give him an annoyed look. "Outta the way, Fix-it."

"No, ma'am!" Felix stomped his booted foot, arms straight down at his sides. "I know I may not be big or tough or intimidating, but I am your husband and as your husband I have the need to protect you."

Calhoun glanced sidelong at the graffiti-covered walls of her game's hub, placing a hand on her cocked hip. She understood where Felix was coming from. It was only natural for him as a man and husband to feel the need to protect her, even though she was strong enough to protect both of them.

Felix crossed arms over his chest, determination written all over his face. Calhoun resisted the urge to smirk at him. He looked adorable no matter what expression he wore, but this was a serious subject to him and she'd take it seriously as well.

"So, you wanna learn to shoot?"

Felix nodded, sharply. "Yes, ma'am. If we're ever in Hero's Duty or need to defend ourselves in another game, I want to be useful." He took a step closer, grasping her gloved hand in his. "I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm, Tammy."

How could she not teach him to shoot now after Felix's unabashed proclamation? Calhoun didn't want to admit, especially to herself, that it made her heart melt. She groaned, irritated at herself for being such a mushy mess on the inside from this cute little 8-bit man.

"I'll teach you to shoot," she finally replied, glancing down at Felix's face which broke into a shining smile. "We'll start after work today."

"Thank you, Tammy!" Felix pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"You better make me proud, Fix-it."


	3. Shelter

**Shelter**

"But I didn't get you anything," Calhoun said as Felix led her down the brick path that wound through West Niceland. It was nearly 3 a.m. at the arcade, and most of the implanted characters that lived in the new section of the game had turned in for the evening, leaving them alone in the quietness of the ever present night in Fix-it Felix, Jr.

"Having you as my bride is the most dandiest gift of all," Felix countered, and Calhoun rolled her eyes at his sappiness.

It was the night before the big day: their wedding. They'd barely seen one another the entire day. Right after the all clear rang out, both bride and groom had been whisked away to their respective bachelor and bachelorette parties. Calhoun was planning to head right back to Hero's Duty and get some shut eye before her space would be invade by cute little blocky women who insisted on helping her get prepared for the ceremony. But Felix had sought her out, having finally slipped away from the boisterous party that was being thrown for him at Tapper's.

"Couldn't this just wait until after the wedding tomorrow?" Calhoun had asked as she glared down at his small form shadowing her doorway in the bunker.

He claimed he couldn't wait any longer to give her the wedding present he had been working on for some time now. She had no present to give him. Fix-it Felix, Jr. had everything he needed or wanted, so she didn't worry too much about it.

"We're getting close," Felix informed, coming to a halt. He turned to her, a broad, excited smile splitting his face. "Close your eyes."

Calhoun huffed a sigh, but did as she was told. She focused on the warmth of Felix's hand in hers as he led her a little further down the path and around the end of the new apartments.

He squeezed her hand and said, "You can look now."

Calhoun was not prepared for what lay in front of her. She sucked in a silent gasp. Down another, narrower brick pathway was a two-story brick house. A wrap-around porch hugged the front and left side with a swing on one end. A lamppost sat next to the path and two flickering lanterns hung on either side of the white front door.

"How do you like it?" Felix asked, staring up at her expectantly. "I built it for you; for us." When she didn't answer, he continued, "It took a few months for me and Ralph to search through the dump site to find all the materials. The details on the inside I had to make by hand since a magic hammer can only do so much."

"So, this is what you were up to when we couldn't meet some days," Calhoun finally responded.

Felix shrugged a shoulder. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

She looked at him, hands planted on her hips. "What happened to us living in your apartment?"

Felix slipped off his hand, fiddling with it nervously. "I thought it'd be more comfort for you if we lived in a place that wasn't made for someone on the small side." His cheeks flushed at his words, replacing his hat on his head. "Besides, we're a family now and need a place to call ours."

Calhoun smiled, and knelt down in front of him. Her husband-to-be may have been a small 8-bit man, but he was more than capable of taking care of her. Not only did he provide her with love and comfort and safely from her nightmares, but with shelter and home that would withstand.

She pressed a soft kiss to his flushed cheek. "I love it, Fix-it."


End file.
